1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to landscape lights, and more particularly, to landscape lights attached to vertically aligned poles through which wiring extends to provide electric current to the landscape light.
2. Description of the Related Art
High and low voltage landscape lights are often mounted on rigid poles inserted at one end into the ground or into concrete. Wires connect lamps located inside the light to a distant electricity source.
Today, there are two diameter sizes of poles used to mount landscape lightsxe2x80x94xc2xd-inch and 3-inch. Heretofore, most landscape light manufacturers make their lights to fit one size diameter pole. Thus, to appeal to customers needing one or the other size diameter pole, landscape manufacturers must manufacture two types of lights and make customers choose one size diameter pole. Needless to say, this increases the cost of manufacturing.
What is needed is a landscape light that can be used with a either xc2xd inch or 3-inch diameter poles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adaptable landscape light that can be used with a xc2xd or 3-inch diameter pole.
The landscape light includes a standard landscape light housing having a lower cylindrical-shaped lower base, a vertically aligned lens and upper cap structure disposed over the lens. The lower base includes a downward extending cavity with thin sidewalls. Extending downward from the sidewalls are equally spaced apart tabs. Each tab includes a perpendicularly aligned threaded bore through which a threaded connector may be selectively attached.
Included with the light is a conical-shaped adaptor with a cylindrical-shaped upper section designed to snugly fit into the cavity located on the lower base. Integrally formed on the upper section is a downward extending, centrally aligned, narrow neck member with a longitudinally aligned threaded bore formed therein. During use, the upper section on the adaptor is inserted into the cavity on the lower base and attached thereto via the threaded connectors extended through the tabs. A xc2xd inch complementary-shaped threaded conduit may be connected to the threaded bore in the neck member. If a 3 inch diameter pole is desired, the adaptor is removed so that the upper end of the 3 inch diameter pole may insert directly into the cavity. Threaded connectors are then used to securely connect the pole directly to the lower base.
There has been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.